The present invention relates generally to the field of devices for producing singlet delta oxygen and more particularly to a system for producing singlet delta oxygen and laser.
Singlet delta oxygen has a number of uses in lasers, medicine, bio-decontamination and high temperature superconductors. One method of producing singlet delta oxygen in high percentages relative to ground state oxygen is a chemical generation process. This method is commonly associated with chemical lasers. Unfortunately, this method results in large weight and volume devices that consume large quantities of explosive and toxic chemicals. Another method of producing singlet delta oxygen has been the use of photosensitizers. For many applications this does not result in large enough quantities of singlet delta oxygen.
Thus there exists a need for a system and method producing high percentages of singlet delta oxygen that does not require large weight and volume devices and does not consume large quantities of explosive and toxic chemicals.